Benutzer Diskussion:Keksauge
Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussionseite! ''' Begrüßung Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Keksauge. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:02, 25. Apr. 2012 Bilder Wow, du hast dich später angemeldet als ich, kannst das Painten aber viel viel besser. Schau dir mal meine an. LG Geschichte Hey Keks (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) bei dir auf dem Profil steht ein Zitat. Ich würde gerne mal die geschichte dazu lesen (falls es die gibt) steht die im warrior cats erfindungswiki? LG Mondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 16:15, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh danke :D LGMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 16:21, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die sehen total schön aus ! LGMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 16:39, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Surprise Ich habe mal versucht dich zu malen^^ hoffe es sieht wenigstens ein bisschen so aus wie dus dir vorgestellt hast:) LGMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 17:50, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Wow die sehen ja WUNDERSCHÖN aus!!!!! Danke Danke Danke Danke... :D XDMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 17:45, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Keksi ich wllte dich mal fragen wie du die Bilder so schön hinbekommst meine sind so hässlich und irgendwie ausen so weiß :( Und wie bekommst du die so groß? Meine sind immer so klein LGMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 12:26, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) CA Hey ^^ Klar darfst du mich Silber nennen ^^ Gut, dass du mit bescheid gesagt hast, ich werde die beiden dann ablehnen ^^ Viel Spaß beim Üben ^^ - 17:18, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey ich habe mir jetzt GIMP runtergeladen :) LG 12:02, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey dein Avatar ist echt schön ! :D wechselst du den eigentlich heufiger mal ? LG 08:25, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) sehen aber alle schön aus ! ^^ LG 15:29, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey du warst lange nicht mehr im chat zumindest nicht wenn ich da war I miss u lg 16:31, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier ich habe nochmal ein Biuld für dich gemalt diesmal mit Gimp :D LG deine 16:07, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hez schön das du mal wieder da bist! GLG deine 15:30, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Keksauge, tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, woran es liegt, dass deine Bearbeitungen sinken. Ich habe die vermute das passiert, wenn eine Seite gelöscht oder verschoben wird, sicher kann ich dir das aber nicht sagen. So oder so, ist das doch aber eigentlich nichts tragisches, schließlich kommt es auf die Qualität der Bearbeitungen an und nicht auf die Anzahl ^^ Tautropfen 18:02, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke !!! Das sieht wunderschön aus Keksi danke! <333 16:29, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke keks, es sieht gut aus ^^ Auch die Tigerung :3 20:36, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Auch ich will mich für das schöne Bild bedanken *.* Schneekralle ist dir wirklich gut gelungen! :DD - 13:38, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Keksauge, wie gehts so? Ja ich schreib dich an, weil ich deine Signatur etwas komisch finde, mit der du Unterschreibst, hat da irgendwas nicht geklappt, so wie du wolltest? Soll ich dir helfen? LG 13:30, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ändere deine Signatur bei deinen Einstellung doch bitte wieder in Keksauge. ^^ Es ist echt unnormal was mit deiner Signatur passiert und ich hab keine Lust das weiter abzuändern. - 13:37, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Keks, Ich mache Dir gerne eine Signatur ^^ Ich werde sie erstellen, sobald Ich am PC bin, da mein Lappi sich bei solchen Sachen ziemlich dumm anstellt xD. Wahrscheinlich geht das bei deinem kurzen "Wunschnamen" sehr schnell :D, Ich habe allerdings noch zwie Fragen. Möchtest Du bei dem Spruch eine andere Schriftart, oder die gleiche, wie beim Namen? (Es gibt ja leider keinen Farbverlauf bei dem Spruch) Was für eine Farbe möchtest Du beim Spruch? Auch dunkelgrau/schwarz? LG - 10:32, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Keks, Also, die Siggi ist jetzt fertig :) schau sie Dir an, dann kannst Du mir sagen, ob es so passt, die Farben, Schrift und den Spuch könnte Ich Dir je nach Belieben anpassen, wenn Du willst, sag dann einfach Bescheid ^^ Honey musste an der Signatur kurz was ändern, da war iwas komischen O.o Klar können wir Freunde sein ^^ :) LG - 12:29, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey Keks, Hier ist ein Bild für dich ^^ Ich hoffe es passt so :3 LG - 14:17, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild von Wind: Jayfeather StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:42, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Hey Cookie, danke für das wirklich wunderschöne Bild! Du hast Sternenkraft toll hinbekommen :3 - 15:17, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: "li" Hallo Keksauge, Ich kann dir (noch) nicht genau sagen, woran das liegt, wie hast du die Auflistung denn genau gemacht? Ich hab das li btw auch wegbekommen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:43, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht was du mit "Ding" meinst. Beschreib mir deinen genauen Vorgang, Schritt für Schritt. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hm okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das der Grund ist, aber versuch mal in Zukunft den Artikel anders zu verlinken. Dazu bleibst du in der Code ansicht, und schreibst den Namen des Artikels (der Katze) in [] Klammern. So zb. Feuerstern das sieht dann so aus: Feuerstern. Wenn du auf den Artikel verlinken willst, die Katze aber nicht Feuerstern sondern zB Feuerstern! heißen soll musst du folgendes tun: Feuerstern! Dadurch verlinkst du auf die selbe Seite, hast den Namen aber angepasst. Feuerstern! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:09, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Surprise Hier sal Dankeschön für dein Gschenk^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir. Bild für dich ~ Hey Keks, ich hab dir Feuerflamme gemalt :3 Hoffe sie gefällt dir :3 - 15:35, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Cookie, wir haben uns ja lang nimma gehört D: Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Bild! Es gefällt mir sehr sehr sehr gut!! :) Bis Bald hoffentlich :33 16:24, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry! Hey, Echt? Das tut mir leid! Ich hab sie eigendlich unter einem anderen Namen hochgeladen. Aber als ich einmal eine geänderte Version hochgeladen habe, hab ich mich schon gewundert warum die alte Version nicht überschrieben wurde. Da hab ich warscheinlich außversehen deine Mohnwolke überschrieben. Echt, tut mir leid :( Und ach ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! 18:08, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Im Artikel von Mohnwolke ist meine 'alte' Version von ihr, unter dem Dateiname: Mohnwolke 1.png, drin (da ist eh kein richtiger Unterschied ^.^). Die Datei: Mohnwolke.png ,die ich ja außversehen überschrieben hab, als ich warscheinlich vergessen hab meine Datei in Mohnwolke 1 umzuändern, ist jetzt auf deine Version zurückgesetzt und somit sind jetzt beide Versionen von Mohnwolke im wiki :) Und sry nochmal :/ 22:44, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte nicht... nein keks!!! Ich mag dich ganz ehrlich, sogar sehr T_T Ich möchte nicht dass du gehst ._. Allerdings werde ich dir nicht im weg stehen, wenn du es wirklich willst... ich hoffe du findest einen ort an dem du endlich glücklich bist ._. Hab dich lieb... 14:25, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie die Zeit vergeht... Von Tag zu Tag fühl ich mich unwohler hier ._. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Freunde ich schon verloren hab hier... Es gibt so viele, die ich sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hab, so viele, die Wikia für immer verlassen haben... Viele waren Freunde und sind es immernoch. Es schmerzt mich zu sehen wie eine weitere Freundin geht ;(. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da bleiben werde oder wie es hier in einem Jahr aussehen wird. Aber eins weiß ich sicher es werden immer mehr User, die ich kaum kenne und es gehen immer mehr von meinen Freunden. Aber wenn man sich unwohl fühlt bleibt einem Wohl nichts ._. Noch etwas was ich weiß: Ich werde dich sehr vermissen <3333 14:45, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :( Cookie, warum DDDD: Niemand ist irgendwie sauer, wütend ect auf dich! Wir haben dich alle total gerne, wir sind alle Freunde! Ich werde dich total vermissen, und möchte nicht dass du gehst! Das mit Rostfell, ja mein Gott, kann ja mal passieren, es war mir aber egal! Es ist okay, du hast dich entschuldigt und das reicht auch ;( Bitte bitte bleib ;( Liebe Grüße, deine? 18:15, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar verzeih ich dir, war ja eh mein Fehler ^.^ 21:29, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) |left Hi Keksauge, Wir haben diese Regel, damit auf der Character Art Seite die Überschrift es Bildes, was unter einem Bild mit |left ist, nicht direkt neben dem Bild ist. Lässt man das left nämlich weg, bleibt die ganze Zeile frei, sodass die Überschrift des nächsten Bildes erst unter dem vorangegangenen Bild ist. Würde man einen Kommentar schreiben wäre das problem zwar fürs erste weg, nur um vor einem Kommentar diese verschiebung zu vermeiden, neigen die meisten User dazu, zwischen der Bilddatei und der nächsten Bewertung ersteinmal 10 Zeilen Freiraum oder ähnliches zu machen. Das nimmt dann wiederum unnötig Platz weg und verwirrt, wenn man n der Code-Ansicht schreibt. 19:04, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo, Also grundsätzlich werden Bearbeitungen natürlich nur rückgängig gemacht, wenn sie unsinnig bzw. unnötig sind, sonst wäre das ja auch unlogisch. Deine Bearbeitungen, die rückgängig gemacht wurden, sind demnach unnötig gewesen, weil du oft einfach nur einzelne Wörter eingefügt hast, die man ebenso auch einfach weglassen könnte bzw dann teilweise an einer Stelle im Satz eingefügt hast, wo sie sich nicht besonders gut anhören. Außerdem hast du oftmals ein Leerzeichen zu viel hinter den Wörtern eingefügt bzw eins zu wenig hinter den Satzzeichen. Grundsätzlich waren ja auch nicht alle deine Bearbeitungen schlecht und ich möchte dich auch nicht aus dem Wiki vertreiben, sondern lediglich auf deine Fehler aufmerksam machen, damit du sie in Zukunft vermeiden kannst und ab jetzt nur noch sinnvolle Bearbeitungen machst, die das Wiki bereichern. LG 14:25, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ ~ ~ *o* ~ ~ ~ Danke Keksiiiii<33333333333 Kam echt unerwartet und sieht cool aus *-* Die Augen sind echt episch ~ so neon :D Dankiii<3333333333333 GLG 16:21, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *_____________* Das Bild ist echt einfach wunderbar :) So ein tolles Bild würd ich auch gern malen können, da fühl ich mich gleich besonders geehrt, ich kann dir echt nicht genug danken. Wirklich super, thx *-* Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist dir es gleich zu tun :) Bitte sehr, als finales Dankeschön ;) Ich weiß, das Shading ist der Horror ._. Ich hoffe aber, es gefällt dir dennoch :) thumb|Für dich <3''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 17:00, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, DANKE!!!!! Das ist so ein wunderschönes Bild!!! Du kannst total gut malen! 09:15, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) =Danke= Ja, ich werde es mit meinen Bildern weiter versuchen^^ Ich hab nur wirklich das mit elsternpelz übersehen xD Außerdem wusste ich nicht, was |left ist xD Aber nachher ist man immer schlauer^^ Jetzt weiß ich auch, was Bannpunkte bedeuten^^ Danke nochmal xD Frohe Weihnachten :D Ich wünsche dir frohe Wehnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! :3 GLG 13:18, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *o* Bild Hey, ^^ Dankeschön für das hübsche Bild, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen ^^ Das mal die ein oder andere weniger sinnvolle Bearbeitung passiert, ist völlig normal und auch gar nicht schlimm und es ist ja auch die Aufgabe der Admins für Ordnung zu sorgen, im Gegenteil, es gibt da wirklich User, die um einiges schlimmer sind und mehr von unserer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, also brauchst du dich da wirklich nicht entschuldigen (; LG 23:05, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen ^^ In den Wikia Chat geh ich so gut wie nie, ich bin da lieber bei Skype oder arbeite einfach an den Artikeln ^^ LG 09:57, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sorry, ich bin noch neu hier bei wiki, und ich wusste nicht was eine signatur ist. und dann wusste ich nicht, wo man das ausprobieren kann, also hab ich das da gemacht. und wenn ich sowieso dabei bin, wie kann man die so ändern, dass es nicht so normale schrift ist? 77.181.112.156 14:10, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) auch einfach so XDDD joa, also mir gehts so weit ganz gut XD und dir? :3 GLG Frohe Weihnachten Dir wünsche ich auch frohe weihnachten und alles gute im Jahr 2013! Ich konnte nicht rüher schreiben da ich im Urlaub war... :) Alles liebe 09:28, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) -.-" Sagen wirs so: Ich möchte nicht das sich irgentwer in meine Angelegenheiten ungefragt einmischt :| Also halte dich '''bitte! '''Daraus! Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 13:16, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aha....okay..in Ordnung wenn du es nur sagen wolltest o.- Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !' 13:25, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, klar werd ich machen... ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes :o 15:10, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild AWWWWWWWWW*-* Danke vielmals es ist sooooo schön *-* Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Diskussion) 18:16, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ich hab auch mal eins für dich gemalt, aber ... das komplette gegenteil von deinem thumb|Für dich <333 2. Bild Wegen dem mislungenem 1. hab ich ein zweites gemacht :) thumb|Kekspfote <333